


Change of heart

by Galadrielle1983



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielle1983/pseuds/Galadrielle1983
Summary: Feelings long thought dead can change even the most evil man. What would be if one choice changed everything?





	Change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have been absent for a few months now as beginning of 2019 my family and I were in a car accident and it took us all a bit to recover. Now I will hopefully be able to continue writing and (maybe) even be able to finish some of my old fics.
> 
> Today I have finally managed to watch the new "Aladdin" movie and afterwards went looking for some Aladdin / Jafar fics... But I didn't find any! So here is a short chapter which will hopefully evolve in time. I hope you have like this one!

Jafar sneered at the trembling guard before him. He had sworn to himself that he would never be weak again, never need help again –just to not receive it, never ask for food again –just to be denied, never find himself forced into things no child should even know about.  
  
He would not remain second to anyone, when he could be first, could be the strongest and most powerful. The grand vizier would do anything to avoid falling to the bottom again… “I will no longer suffer fools and take the punishment,” he mumbled before pushing the foolish guard down the well.  
  
Swallowing hard Jafar tried to hide the trembling in his hands. It was steadily getting worse. His nightmares came back every night, pushing him to better himself, to avoid what had already been done to him in the past. The phantom hurt he still felt when cornered. The hits, kicks, the hand smothering his screams as he was violated, sold to others, used, abused…  
  
All these things were unforgettable and unforgiveable.  
  
Oh, how he had made them suffer once he had gained the power.  
  
Jafar would have given anything to make the scoundrels pay, but he only had to whisper in the right ears, provide proof –false, but no one had to know- of the crimes these foolish bastards had committed. He hadn’t enjoyed finding the slowly starving children in one man’s house, but he had used the demise and had painted the –mostly- correct picture for the Sultan to sentence these four men to death.  
  
How had he enjoyed going down to the dungeons and made them pay. Hakim, the head of the palace guards, was against it at first, but Jafar could be very convincing. He had chained the bastards down and had tortured them as long as he could, keeping them alive and healthy enough to be officially executed the next day.  
  
Since then many years had gone passed and Jafar had become only second to the Sultan of Agrabah. But that was not enough for him. He wanted to make everyone pay for his pain and humiliation. And he would start with the oh-so-lovely daughter, Princess Jasmin.  
  
Sure, she was beautiful and kind, but she made him remember that he hadn’t been worth rescuing in his youth, so why should he help others now… No, she would see the vision of hear deceased mother vanish in front of her when he took over.

*****************

Aladdin blinked at the sudden brightness when the blindfold was taken off. He was surprised at finding himself in the desert, sitting next to a rough but handsome man.  
  
The young man swallowed hard at the nearness, he could practically feel the heat radiate from the other. Watching his profile Aladdin was worried about the sudden pounding of his heart. He told himself that the heat flooding his face was due to the sun and not his racing heart.  
  
“I was just like you, in the past.” The rough voice send shivers down his spine and Aladdin willed himself not to start drooling as slender fingers started playing with the hair clip Aladdin himself had taken from the lovely handmaid the prior night. He had felt something for her, she was beautiful, radiant and seemed kind but also strong. In comparison this man was rough, hard and handsome. He radiated danger and sent Aladdin’s senses haywire. There was a tension in the air, tremors in the ground making the young thief cautious, but at the same time it fascinated him and he wanted to possess the wild animal that seemed caged in the older man. He wanted to tame him and have him let loose.  
  
Slowly Aladdin was able to pull his focus back to the slender fingers still holding the hair clip, stolen from his own pocket. “I can see that.”  
  
“I can make to great, make you rise from the ashes and reign over others. Provide you with power, gold…”  
  
Enchanted and encouraged Aladdin looked into the gleaming eyes, a fire burning on those amber eyes.  
  
“What do I have to do?”  
  
The smile he received from Jafar seemed payment enough for him and he followed the man and the guards without further question.  
  
***********************

Jafar watched on as the thief clung to the edge of the collapsing Cave of Wonders. It felt wrong to kill this man, somehow he felt drawn to the street rat like he had never been before. He felt like he had known him forever and had felt his cold and hardened heart skip a beat when had first looked into his eyes.  
  
What should he do now? Act according to his plan and let the man die?  
  
Or save him and make himself weak?

 

tbc  



End file.
